runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Elite Smithing
When you get 99 Smithing on RuneScape, it will be renamed Elite Smithing and go from 99-120, Elite Smithing can upgrade weapons and armors, but also can smith new very powerful items. How to train it? you can train it by doing normal smithing or by helping Ghan out. Levels: Everything is untradeable * 99 - You can now Elite Smith, to start speak with Master Ghan in the Falador Mine to start. * 100 - You can now Upgrade Runite weaponry to Pure Rune * 102 - You can now smith Chaotic weaponry (with 108 Dungeoneering + 96 Magic) * 104 - You can now repair Chaotic weaponry (with 108 Dungeoneering + 96 Magic) * 105 - You can now trim any type of armor. * 105 - You can now purchase the Elite Apprentice Outfit from Ghan. * 107 - You can now repair Barrows equipment * 109 - You can now have a furnace in your player-owned house (with 90 Construction) * 110 - You can now Upgrade your Dragonfire Shield to an Elite Dragonfire Shield. * 115 - You can now enter the Smithing Guild. * 115 - You can now purchase Elite Explorer Outfit from Ghan. * 120 - You can now upgrade Dragon armour. * 120 - You can now purchase Elite Master Outfit from Ghan. * 120 - You can now purchase a Smithing Master Cape from Master Ghan. * 120 - You can now make Dragonbone kits. ---- How to make Chaotic weaponry: Requirements: * 108 Dungeoneering and Chaotic Template (500k dungeoneering tokens) * 102 Elite Smithing * 96 Magic Items Needed: Chaotic Template, Runite Bars, 8 Astral Runes, 12 Nature Runes, 16 Cosmic Runes and 50,000 coins. 1) go to any furnace with the template and the runite bars and use the template on the furnace, Note: the template will be destroyed after 15 Chaotic items are made. 2) for a chaotic rapier, it is 4 bars, for a Maul it is 6 bars, for a longsword it is 5 bars and for a crossbow or staff it will cost 3 bars. 3) once you have done that you will need to use the Item Enchantment Spell, you must have 50,000 coins in your inventory for it to work, then you will have whatever rune weapon transformed into the chaotic one. ---- How to make Dragonbone kits Requirements: * 120 Smithing Items Needed: 18 Frost Dragon Bones. 1) take your frost dragon bones to the smithing guild and smith them on the pure furnace. 2) now you will have an unfinished creation, use it on an anvil and select dragonbone kit. 3) you will then have an unfinished dragonbone kit, which you will need to change it to finished. 4) use the unfinished kit on the magic portal next to the furnace to create a dragonbone kit. ---- How to Upgrade and Repair To repair Barrows equipment or Chaotic Weaponry then you will need to simply use it on an anvil and it will be repaired. To upgrade items then you will have to use it on the anvil, then you can choose the option upgrade, and it will tell you the cost for example Dragonfire Shield ------- Elite Dragonfire Shield = 1,200,000 Coins. Accept Decline. Category:Skills Category:Smithing